Girlfriend (*NSYNC)
"Girlfriend" is the third and final single from American boy band NSYNC's third studio album, Celebrity (2002), released on April 15, 2002. It was also the last single the group ever released. The Neptunes' remix of this song was featured on their first compilation album Greatest Hits and the 2002 compilation album Now That's What I Call Music! 10. It was the group's last song that entered the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100, being their sixth top ten hit overall. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Girlfriend_(NSYNC_song)# hide *1 Background *2 Music video *3 Track listing *4 Charts **4.1 Weekly charts **4.2 Year-end charts *5 External links *6 References Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Girlfriend_(NSYNC_song)&action=edit&section=1 edit When originally announced as a single, the intention was for the album version of the track to be released, with a video being recorded and released to television. However, just weeks before the single release, the group announced that the song would be re-recorded for its single release, with remix production by The Neptunes, and would featured two all new verses with rapper Nelly. Unlike previous NSYNC releases, the single version, which was named "The Neptunes Remix" for classification purposes, possessed a heavy hip-hop influence. The video for the album version of the track was subsequently edited for The Neptunes Remix, and to feature Nelly, however, kept essentially the same format. The Neptunes Remix peaked at #5 in the US and #2 in the UK. In August 2002, the remix won a Teen Choice Award for Choice Hook Up. In several countries, the single was released as a double A-side with a remixed version of "Gone", entitled the "Gone Clubbin': I'll Be Back Late" mix. Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Girlfriend_(NSYNC_song)&action=edit&section=2 edit Two music videos exist for the single. The first was created for the album version, and features only the band. The original album version video was released in December 2001 and featured the band dancing on cars, singing to girls and Justin Timberlake winning a drag race. The Neptunes Remix featured scenes of Nelly spliced into shots of the already existing video, as well as having a few re-edits to fit the track. Both versions were directed by Marc Klasfeld. The album version video debuted on TRL on January 3, 2002, and the Neptunes remix debuted on March 12, 2002. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Girlfriend_(NSYNC_song)&action=edit&section=3 edit *'UK' #"Girlfriend" (The Neptunes Remix) – 4:43 #"The Two of Us" – 3:50 #"Gone" (Gone Clubbin' I'll Be Back Late Radio Edit) – 3:57 #"Gone" (video) – 5:10 *'Europe' ;CD1 #"Girlfriend" (The Neptunes Remix) – 4:43 #"Girlfriend" (album version) – 4:13 ;CD2 #"Girlfriend" (The Neptunes Remix) – 4:43 #"Girlfriend" (album version) – 4:13 #"Gone" (Gone Clubbin' I'll Be Back Late Mix) – 5:57 #"Gone" (video) *'America' #"Girlfriend" (album version) – 4:13 #"Girlfriend" (The Neptunes Remix) – 4:43 #"Gone" (Gone Clubbin' I'll Be Back Late Mix) – 5:57 #"Gone" (Spanish version) – 4:57 #"Girlfriend" (video) – 4:20 #''PopOdyssey'' live trailer (video) – 1:20 *'Canada' #"Girlfriend" (album version) – 4:13 #"Girlfriend" (The Neptunes Remix) – 4:43 #"Gone" (Gone Clubbin' – I'll Be Back Late Mix) – 5:57 #"Gone" (Spanish version) – 4:57 #"Gone" (video) – 5:10 Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Girlfriend_(NSYNC_song)&action=edit&section=4 edit Weekly chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Girlfriend_(NSYNC_song)&action=edit&section=5 edit Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Girlfriend_(NSYNC_song)&action=edit&section=6 edit Category:2002 singles